


Lazy Afternoons

by merlins beard (sherbertlemon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertlemon/pseuds/merlins%20beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James are enjoying some time together playing Wizards Chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoons

Your eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as you pull your slender fingers through your long red hair. I can't help but think about how beautiful the afternoon sun dances on your skin. I still can't believe you're mine - after all this time wasted dreaming about you, you're finally mine. We work so well together.  
Remus said last night that he couldn't believe how much I changed already. It's been two weeks, but thinking back to the time when I didn't have you, it feels like a lifetime ago.  
You make me so happy, Lily - so incredibly happy.  
Even now, playing a game of wizard chess - which you keep insisting is a sport - you make me feel like I'm flying, soaring high above the clouds without a broomstick, dizzy from the speed of all the emotions whirling through my body. Your touch is all the magic I need.  
After staring at the chess board intently for more than five minutes, you finally move a knight. That small change of position makes a strand of your hair fall into your face. As you shake your head to remove it from your line of vision, you create movement in the still air. A whiff of your scent is transported towards me, a fragrance of flowers and summer that makes me smile in admiration.  
You clear your throat, always impatient for me to make my move, even after taking forever yourself. I should have paid attention to the game, should have decided on my course of action, but I have been far too busy staring at you. I smile as I move the pawn closest to my right hand without even looking at it. I don't spare even a moment to think about what that move might mean for my game.  
You, Lily, are the most perfect distraction I could have asked for.  
You let out a frustrated groan, raking your fingers through your hair and letting your head fall backwards for a moment, revealing that sensitive spot right above your collarbone.  
I don't know, nor do I care if my move was bad for your strategy or my nonexistent one. It doesn't matter who wins this game, or the next, or the one after that. Nothing matters, Lily, as long as I get to keep sitting here with you forever.  
I see that mischievous glint in your emerald eyes again and I know you must have thought of a new strategy. A cautious smile forms on your lips and slowly transforms into the bubbly laugh I love so much.  
Gravity shifts every time you do that, Lily. Suddenly, I can't stand that I'm not holding your hand; that you're not in my embrace. The small coffee table separating us is like a wall between us. I know if I lean over and take your hand or kiss you right now, you'll be mad. You're too competitive to accept interruptions during a game of chess.  
I can't wait for you to win this - because you always do - and finally get to give you a congratulatory kiss. I know the game is about to end, I know that look, that smile that spreads across every inch of your face as you take a deep breath and say the words I've been waiting to hear,  
"Checkmate."


End file.
